As Cold Spreads
by Stainedblackheart
Summary: Coldstar's mysterious yet brutal past has never been told until now. His fate. His tainted paws. His scar. Everything on how he became one of the most powerful cats that ruled all the clans in the forest until his very last breath. Merciless and cunning, he was feared by many cats. Beware for the utter secrets that lie within the fate of just one cat that merely started it all...


_4 years ago..._

Feline screams echoed the silent forest while the dark sky dawned upon it, only a stark white moon having light on this tragic night. A intense battle was being held in a clearing, blood splattering the soft earth as claws and teeth meet blood-matted fur of many cats. A beige furred she-cat ran through this dark forest, following the screams that led to her temporary home that her group made for survival. The she-cat skidded to a halt to have her optics see her friends slowly being eliminated by mysterious cats that had a strong stench of wildlife and blood... Her optics widened as fear sank into her, her instincts telling her to run away from the danger but she refused, forcing herself to run straight into the bloody battle. The she-cat dodged the fighting cats that were too focused on their opponents to notice her as she ran towards a small den that she and her group found while they explored this place. She was too shocked to scream. A unknown cat hovered over her dead, mangled kits, blood pooling under two of them except one. The only surviving kit coward in the little corner, it's left eye tightly closed shut by very fresh and deep, three jagged lines made by keen claws. The kit's thick white fur shook from it's trembling. The beige furred cat lunged at the intruder, a battle cry escaping her lips as she landed on top of the intruding cat, sinking her sharp canines into it's jugular and unsheathing her claws into the body. The unknown cat screamed and hissed before the she-cat used all her strength to drag it away from her last remaining kit, throwing the cat away. The she-cat was breathing heavily as she ran towards her trembling, crying kit, quickly and roughly picking up the kit with her mouth. She then ran out the den, planning to flee to the forest but suddenly stopped, a wave of despair fell upon her as she saw her mate, the last remaining cat from her group, at his limit, using all his strength to fight off six intruding cats. Her mate's blood and other's soaked his fur from all the glimpsed at his mate one last time, whispering something that was so quiet, only himself could hear.

"Run."

He then suddenly fell, dead before his body touched the ground. The kit suddenly screamed in anguish, it's optics widening as it kept screaming, seeing everything that happened. As if the she-cat heard her mate's last saying, she ran for the bushes and trees.

Unknown cats ran after her, determined to eliminate her like all her other comrades. The she-cat kept running, not caring for branches whipping her face and legs. Her mind kept on telling her to run away as fast as she could not matter what the cost. She suddenly skidded to a stop when she reached a large river. Her mind racing, she desperately placed her kit on a small log that was washed up ashore. The kit's optics widened more as water covered half it's body. The she-cat quickly gave her kit a little kiss on it's small cheek.

"Please live, my dear son..." She smiled very gently with sad eyes, wanting to tell her kit more but time was running out. Quick. Before the intruding cats jumped upon her, she pushed the log out, the water slowly carrying it downstream. The she-cat

fought but she was no match for them as she was brutally killed, blood pooling from her body. The kit watched in utter horror as his mother was killed before his eyes, watching her dead mother on the shore until he couldn't see her anymore. Hatred quickly bubbled to the surface of the small, helpless kit, swearing he will someday have his revenge if he lives...

Rapids then appeared, the log moving faster along the river, making it very difficult for the kit to hold on, his claws sunk deep into the wood. The water roared as water splashed and moved rapidly, making the kit hold on tighter. The kit lost his grip on the log and went under the rapid waves. He desperately tried to keep his head out of the water but he kept going under. Suddenly, his head didn't appear to the surface, the kit's body sinking, giving up.

Somehow, the kit felt very calm even though this may be his last memory of the world, his optics slowly closing, darkness slowly embracing. _No... This can't be it. It just can't. I won't allow it..._ His optics flew open as if shocked by imaginary electricity, determination coursing through his veins. He gasped when air finally filled his lungs as he resurfaced. His paws moved franticly, desperately trying to swim through the rapid water._ I must live. This isn't the end. It can't! _

The kit's strength suddenly vanished when his body made contact with a small boulder, nearly falling unconscious from the collision, his cranium receiving most of the damage before realizing he was very close to shore. With little strength he had left, he swam towards the shore. Once he reached the shore, darkness started closing upon him, whispering for him to give up, to fall asleep. _No... _The kit dragged himself out of the cold water as he could barely open his eyes_, _his memories slowly fading away from his mind. As if the kit knew what was happening to him, his body very tensed, he mentally tried to reach for his life memories falling away from him, shattering into millions of pieces. His small claws unsheathed deep into the soft sand. The kit was then unconscious, shallow breaths escaped his small, fragile lips. The moon's illuminating light shined upon the small, white frame.

Bushes rustled nearby the riverbank, sleek figures jumping out, their eyes shining in the moonlight. One figure saw the lying kit and padded towards it, looking down upon the small, wet frame with curious eyes. "Silverstar, what have you found there?" A tortoise shell she-cat with a white chest and light green optics spoke behind, padding up beside Silverstar, a grey tabby she-cat with ice blue optics. The tortoise shell cat gasped in surprise. "A kit!" The she-cat exclaimed, unsure how it survived in the river. Silverstar's cranium lowered to lightly sniff the kit. "This kit isn't from the forest..." Silverstar whispered as more cats came towards the unconscious kit with curious faces.

"We can't leave this kit here to die even if this kit is a kittypet. We shall take it back to camp." The leader spoke firmly. Many cats murmured in disagreement but Silverstar ignored them, knowing it would be wrong to leave the kit for death. Her mouth enclosed around the kit's body very gently yet firmly, slowly lifting the body from the ground.

"But Silverstar! It's not one of us!" One cat spoke up in disapproval but Silverstar merely glared at the cat that dared object to her commands before resuming walking toward the forest ahead of her. _This kit... feels... so cold..._

**Author's Notes**

**I definitely plan on making another chapter soon. PLEASE give your HONEST opininon about this story. I would really really really**

**appreciate it! :)**


End file.
